


Near Me

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A poem from Rin to Sesshoumaru.
Series: The 6ixth Session [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	Near Me

Originally Published May, 2, 2007

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Why do you leave  
The wolves in the woods  
Are chasing me  
The demons are biting  
I can't run forever  
But as long as you hear me  
Rin lives for you

Lord Sesshoumaru  
What do you do  
The hawks in the skies  
Are circling me  
The talons are closing  
But I won't turn away  
As long as you see me  
Rin is not afraid

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Where do you go  
The slayers with blades  
Are scaring me  
The weapons are aiming  
I can't turn back the fear  
But if you won't forget me  
Rin smiles for you

Lord Sesshoumaru  
Where can you be  
The red-eyed spiders  
Are hunting me  
The fangs are baring  
But I will not retreat  
As long as you're near me  
Your Rin will be strong


End file.
